fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
FI084
|- | style="text-align: center; background:red"|'Episode chronology' |- | |} "Puppet Switch! Brian is Vinny and Vinny is Brian?" (傀儡スイッチ！ブライアンわヴィニーとヴィニーわブライアン？, Kugutsu Suittchi! Buraian wa Vinī to Vinī wa Buraian?) is the eighty-fourth episode of Flame Icejin: The New Frontier. Summary Brian and Vinny have a wonderful father-son relationship, even though Vinny does interrupt his father at some points. However, their relationship takes a playful turn when the Torrentuff Animals receive wooden puppets of themselves. But when a puppetlike woman named Marionette traps our friends inside their puppets, an unthinkable event happens. How will the dogs fix this problem? Plot The episode begins with Jaedite creating a yōma out of an ordinary puppet, naming her "Marionette". Upon her creation, the first thing she says is "It's showtime." Later, Brian is in meditation, that is, until Vinny interrupts him. He wants to know where the Torrentuff Animals are. Brian answers that he hasn't seen them today, and they are probably hanging out. Vinny wonders if they should hang out somewhere, like maybe go to the shopping mall. Brian says that he'll consider it after he gets done with the meditation. Frieza (as Fred Olizac) comes in with a package addressed to the Torrentuff Animals. However, the package doesn't say who it's from. Stu suggests they open it. To their surprise, they find wooden puppet versions of themselves. However, the only one who didn't get a puppet made is New Brian, who says that he is going to sleep with Lelouch tonight. The group decides to play with their puppets. That night, Marionette sneaks inside the forest bungalow and begins trapping the entire group inside their respective puppets. Vinny wakes up upon surprise and finds his father getting a drink of water. The two are attacked and grabbed by a soulless Eduardo, and Marionette confronts the two dogs. She reveals that she has trapped their friends inside the puppets, and is about to do the same to the dogs. However, their attempt to miracle fuse stop this, and their souls accidentally get sent to the wrong bodies. The two dogs run away to avoid getting caught. Finding shelter in the living room, Brian turns on the light, only to find that he and Vinny have switched bodies. The two dogs escape the bungalow with their mind-controlled friends in pursuit while Marionette traps Lelouch inside his puppet. New Brian wakes up, trying to stop his now-mind-controlled friend to no avail. Something weird is going on. Brian and Vinny find shelter inside an abandoned warehouse and try to contact New Brian. Unfortunately, their collars can't understand each others voices. Brian solutes that he and Vinny switch collars and try again. This time it works, and Vinny tells New Brian to meet them inside the old abandoned warehouse. When he gets there, he is surprised to see and hear the two dogs inside the wrong bodies. Vinny says it's a long story, but right now, they need to find their friends and get their bodies back. They find Marionette and their mind-controlled friends and their puppets inside the old abandoned magic theater. Brian and Vinny miracle fuse into KNS while New Brian takes Marionette's controller away. KNS begins to attack Marionette, and New Brian uses the controller to reverse the effects. To his successful effort, the Torrentuff Animals, Stu and Lelouch are all back in their correct bodies. As KNS is about to deliver the finishing blow, Stu and New Brian tell him to defuse in order to reverse the spell. KNS defuses, and New Brian uses the controller to successfully return Brian and Vinny to their correct bodies. Marionette tries to steal the controller back from him, but Frieza removes his mask, transforms into his fifth form, and finishes her off. The next day, Vinny joins his father in meditation, while the latter requests they go to the mall, which Vinny accepts. Later, Queen Beryl is displeased with how things turned out, and gives Jaedite one more chance... Trivia *This episode has a similar plot to the Teen Titans episode "Switched". *'Eyecatch A' - Brian and Vinny *'Eyecatch B' - New Brian Events *The Torrentuff Animals confront Marionette and defeat her. *Brian and Vinny have switched bodies. *New Brian fixes the problem, giving the two dogs their bodies back. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Flame Icejin: The New Frontier Category:Flame Icejin episodes